


She is my devil

by Thewynnreader



Category: The Devil Wears Prada (2006)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-31
Updated: 2018-07-31
Packaged: 2019-06-19 02:09:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15499980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thewynnreader/pseuds/Thewynnreader
Summary: Andrea starts her new job which could be her dream job but has she just met the devil.





	She is my devil

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first attempt so please be kind. it is not beta read and I do not own any of the characters.

Andrea splashed cold water on her face, gasping at how cold it was as she looked in the mirror. Today she had an important job interview with a very high profile company as an assistant to the CEO. Andrea had a degree in business management as well as business law but had struggled to find a job in the field of work that she wanted. For the last four years she had worked her way up the ladder in retail but knew that it would never be a long term plan. What she really wanted to get into was commercial real estate. Buying and selling companies appealed to her, so when she saw this job advertised she jumped at the chance to apply. Andrea didn’t have a lot of confidence that she would bag this job but her enthusiasm for the job made up for it. This could be her dream job; it was all she had ever wanted to do. She wasn’t going to apply, but one drunken evening round her best friend Doug’s he had convinced her to send off her CV. A few days later she received a phone call from a very well spoken lady who invited her for an interview.

Looking back at the reflection in the mirror she sighed, “What are you doing Andrea?” she shook her head and gave a half hearted grin. “Well it’s now or never” she said to herself.

She walked back in the bedroom and got dressed. She had decided on the navy blue suit, pulling the knee length skirt up she tucked her white shirt into the waist band and did the zip up then grabbed her favourite cufflinks off the dresser. They were silver with the rainbow flag colours embossed on them with gems. They were a present from her dad when she announced she was going to be attending law school. She loved how her dad had been very cool with her coming out unlike her mum who just found it awkward then used it as a novelty to her friends. Andrea ran her thumb over the gems of the cufflink as she reminisced the day she came out. She had been battling with her feelings all through secondary school until her final year just before her GCSE exams. There were two teachers whom Andrea had grown close to in school. Both teachers helped her cope with her parent’s separation and the damaging events that followed which is where Andrea’s lack of confidence and inability to trust stemmed from. Mrs Joan Bailey was her P.E teacher, careers advisor and after leaving school became her friend. She was a slim woman in her 50’s, short tight curly brown hair and always in navy blue tracksuit bottoms, polo shirt which was usually a pastel colour and always, no matter what she was doing, had a silver whistle round her neck. Bailey had been the one that Andrea had gone to when she had first discovered her feelings for women. She hadn’t mentioned that she was gay but had hinted. Bailey was always putting Andrea at ease and cheered her up. The other teacher was Mrs Jo Riley. She was one of the senior teachers at the school, next in line to the deputy head and she was also a Spanish teacher. Riley was of average build with shoulder length blonde hair and Andrea always noticed the gap she had between her front teeth. She was always immaculately dressed in a skirt suit which was mainly navy or charcoal grey. Andrea used to drop by her office after school just to chat, it had become routine and riley used to enjoy the company too.

 

The day Andrea had come out she had been a nervous wreck all day at school and knew she had to tell someone. At lunch time she stopped by Mrs Riley’s office and asked her if she could have a serious chat after school because something was troubling her. The final school bell rang and Andrea made her way to Riley’s office. She took a deep breath and knocked.  
“Come in.” said Riley. Andrea opened the door, walked in and sat down looking at her feet. She remembered the smell of Riley’s office. Always smelt of coffee and sweet but not over powering perfume. That moment in time she didn’t notice either. She remembered hearing Riley put her pen down and then a long pause which seemed to last a lifetime. 

“Is everything ok Andrea?” Andrea shrugged her shoulders but remained staring at the floor. Riley watched Andrea for a few seconds then said “you can talk to me Andrea, something appears to be troubling you. If you tell me i might be able to help.” 

Andrea looked up and saw Riley smiling at her. Andrea took a deep breath. “I.....I think I’m gay.” Riley smiled with admiration. She put her hand on Andrea’s arm; “well done, that was incredibly brave of you dear.” A tear trickled down Andrea’s cheek and threatened to open the floodgates of emotion she was feeling. Riley handed her a tissue.

“Have you told your dad?” Riley asked gently.

“Oh my god. No. It’s taken me all day to pluck up the courage to tell you.” Andrea said quickly with a horrified look on her face.

Riley smiled. “Well I feel very privileged and honoured that you felt comfortable to tell me.” Riley paused for a moment in deep thought then looked at Andrea with a soft caring smile.  
“Would you like my advice and some words of wisdom?” Andrea nodded.  
“Tell your dad! It will be the hardest thing you will ever have to do but I promise you, after that everything else in life will be easy.”

*************************

Andrea smiled remembering that day. It was imprinted in her memory and the words riley told her were true. Remembering those memories she suddenly caught a glimpse of her polished stiletto heels in the corner of the bedroom and suddenly jolted back into reality. Throwing her arm up in the air and looking at her watch she remembered the interview. 

“Shit! I’m gonna be late”

She quickly finished getting dressed, downed her coffee, grabbed her document bag and ran out the door jumping in the car.  
After parking the car Andrea briskly walked the short distance to the address she was given. Walking round the corner she stopped dead in her tracks and slowly looked up with her mouth wide open. She looked in awe at the magnitude of the extremely tall glimmering glass building. She nervously gulped, took a deep breath and reassured herself that she could do this. Stepping into the foyer and looked around for the company name. She noticed the foyer was jam packed with people, all in suits, most of which were carrying briefcases or bags of some kind or files. Andrea suddenly jumped when she heard a voice. 

“Can I help you?”

There was an older lady with perfect jet black hair tied up in a bun and glasses on the end of her nose sat behind a huge desk looking in Andrea’s direction. Andrea was about to answer when there was a commotion coming from the foyer door. Andrea turned round to observe what was happening. Everyone who was milling around with files or briefcases in their hands looked at a slim, pale looking redhead, wearing a blue designer pencil skirt suit who came scurrying through the door very red faced and obviously flustered about something. 

“She’s early! Quick people get busy she’s a damn hour early!” said the red head in a very well spoken British accent.

Everyone suddenly started scattering in all directions, most of them flew into the lifts. Women checked their makeup and hair and the men did their top buttons up adjusting their ties. Andrea looked towards the front entrance doors and spotted the most gorgeous woman she had ever seen striding across the foyer with elegance and grace. Andrea gave her a slow once over. The vision of perfection was slightly shorter than Andrea with silver bobbed hair and a stray lock brushing her forehead. She was wearing a charcoal grey Armani pant suit, a pale pink shirt and omg is she wearing Prada pumps? Andrea thought. She watched the vision of perfection practically march across the foyer, her Prada’s making a clacking sound on the marble flooring which echoed in the huge space now practically empty, carrying a dark brown briefcase.

The woman behind the desk stood up and nervously said “Good morning Mrs Priestly” the lady in the grey suit stopped and turned towards the women behind the desk sliding her sunglasses down her nose and looked at the woman. The woman behind the desk gulped and looked down. Andrea felt awkward for the receptionist and watched the gorgeous woman in the grey suit slide her sunglasses back up and briskly walk across the foyer. The redhead quickly followed her like a lap dog and took her briefcase.

“Have we got all the paperwork for the Reynolds case?” asked the woman in the suit quite sternly. 

“Yes Miranda” said the redhead. 

“And what about the Mitchell deal?” 

“Scheduled for a meeting on the 5th” replied the redhead

“Good, make sure all the files are ready for me to go over this afternoon” The tall woman commanded.

“Already on your desk” replied the red head.

“What about the Sander’s case?” questioned Miranda.

“Sanders are refusing to sign the deal. He says he wants at least another 2 million or no deal.” said the redhead cringing.  
Miranda narrowed her eyes and glared at the redhead who Andrea assumed must be her assistant. They had stopped walking and were just stood there. Miranda’s height towered over her. 

“Does he now?” Miranda said in a very calm slow voice that was laced with silent anger.  
“Schedule a meeting at once and remind him of whom he is dealing with.” 

Miranda looked up and caught Andrea staring at her. She held Andreas gaze long enough to make Andrea look away. Miranda walked very quickly away towards the elevator with the redhead quickly following. 

“Yes Miranda.” Her assistant said very flustered.

“I never lose!” exclaimed Miranda.

“Oh..... and Emily?”

“Yes Miranda?” Emily said physically cringing.

“It appears that I am missing something. I’m pretty sure my assistant isn’t that incompetent that they neglected to get me a coffee?” Miranda stated in a very calm low voice, staring at Emily with an ice cold look that made Andrea want to run and get the coffee herself so save Emily.

“Oh shit! I’m so sorry Miranda I’m such an idiot! I will be two minutes” Emily started running across the foyer and skidded to a halt then ran back to the reception desk throwing Miranda’s briefcase on it. “Bloody hell Wendy just take this to Miranda while I get the coffee.”

Emily scurried off out the big glass doors to the building mumbling obscenities under her breath.  
Andrea was gobsmacked at the events that just unfolded in front of her. She watched Miranda step into the elevator and she finally let out the breath that she didn’t realise she had been holding. Just before the doors closed Miranda lowered her Prada sunglasses making eye contact with Andrea looking her up and down. The doors closed and she disappeared.  
Andrea’s heart was beating fast and her palms were sweating. Damn that was an intense stare, she thought to herself.  
Andrea stood there opened mouthed when a voice snapped her back to reality.” May I help you?” It was the grey haired lady from behind the foyer desk. Andrea snapped back round to face the lady. 

“Umm. Yes. I’m here for an interview at Priestly and Kipling.” Andrea replied stuttering.

“And your name?” asked the lady.

“Yes sorry I’m Andrea, Andrea Sachs.”

The lady smiled warmly and inputted Andrea’s name into the computer. “If you take the elevator to the twelfth floor Emily will be back in 2 minutes.”

“Thank you.” Andrea replied

“Oh Ms Sachs?” called Wendy.

Andrea turned round. “Hmm?”

“Take this with you please. Emily will need it when she gets back.” 

Wendy handed Andrea the brown Briefcase that the Vision of Perfection was carrying. Andrea took it holding it like a new born baby and walked over to the shiny chrome elevator. She caught a glimpse of herself in the mirror like doors. Andrea always thought of herself as an average person, nothing special but not horrendous looking. At 5’9” Andrea was taller than most women. She is slim built, always fit into a suit nicely and has shoulder length chestnut wavy hair that most women spend a fortune trying to achieve. Even so Andrea still wasn’t happy with what she saw. The lift chime sounded and the doors parted. She took a deep breath and stepped in pressing the button for floor twelve. Andrea stepped out onto a very soft deep blue carpet that felt like she was walking on marshmallows. In front of her was huge double frosted glass doors with M Priestly emblazoned on them. In the left corner just in front of the doors there was a gorgeous oak finished desk with a computer on it.  
Andrea spotted a very large black leather chesterfield sofa to the right of the double doors. As she took a seat she grinned remembering Emily scurrying out the door for the very intriguing suited ladies coffee and thought to herself that it was hardly an “emergency.”  
Andrea found herself watching the huge clock on the wall. With every tick of the second hand she grew more and more nervous. Andrea started tapping her document bag and her leg was bouncing up and down.

All of a sudden the double doors burst open and the suited lady from the foyer downstairs shot her head out and called, “EMILY!” This not only made Andrea jump but she also dropped said woman’s briefcase. Quickly picking it up, she caught Miranda’s attention. The suited ladies eyes narrowed as she stared at Andrea sat on the sofa clutching the briefcase. Andrea jumped up and held out the briefcase as Miranda looked at her and once again gave her the once over. Andrea looked down at herself then back up realising that ice blue eyes were staring straight into hers.  
With that the elevator doors opened with a chime and Emily burst out nearly tripping over her own feet and spilling the three cups of searing hot coffee. She stopped dead in her tracks at the sight of Miranda stood there glaring at her. She then glanced to her right and spotted Andrea stood there holding out Miranda’s briefcase. Placing the coffees on her desk she snatched the briefcase from Andrea. “Give me that”

“Who is this?” Miranda questioned pointing at Andrea.

Andrea stood up quickly “I’m An......” Miranda snapped her head round to look at Andrea and shot her a look, stopping Andrea mid flow. She then looked back at Emily and raised her eyebrows signalling to Emily that she was less than pleased.

“This is Ms Sachs. She is here for an interview with Nigel.” Emily blurted out.  
Miranda looked at Emily giving her a disapproving look.

“Well go find him.” Miranda said rather cold. 

Miranda walked back into her office leaving the door open. Emily turned to Andrea.” Bloody hell. Wait here.” Said Emily lowering her voice.  
The elevator opened again revealing a short bald but attractive guy wearing another designer suit and designer glasses. Andrea guessed this was Nigel. Emily glared at him “where have you been Nigel?

He smiled at Emily. “What did you do Emily?” Nigel asked raising his eyebrows.

“I forgot her coffee and then she found this person here holding her briefcase because Wendy is an idiot and just handed over Miranda’s private documents to god knows who.”

“Oh god.” Nigel said rolling his eyes.

“She’s in full dragon mode.” Emily said.

“I heard that. Nigel get in here.” came the voice from inside the office. Nigel smiled at Emily again, picked up the coffee and slowly made his way through the door and closed it behind him.


End file.
